User talk:72.197.18.155
Your edit to the Doofenshmirt's friendship with Perry page and any others you have made are currently under review by the community. Before you make more edits, please take a look at our FAQ, Manual of Style, and other help pages to help you make productive edits. If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "' '" page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and questions, can be made at the Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there by clicking on the Signature button, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. Please do not create new articles to leave personal greetings or comments. Greetings and comments belong in Forums and Talk/Discussion pages. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements, even if not logged in. We do encourage you to register for an account since it will give you some features not available to anonymous users. You also get better credit for what you contribute. Please note that you must be 13 years or older in order to for an account. (See Membership for details.) Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- RRabbit42 (Talk) 21:07, December 22, 2010 :''Note: This is an automated message. Please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Stacy's Roundup What you are adding when you create the "Stacy's Roundup" page sounds like a fan fiction story that you made up. Before you add it again, please tell me what episode this is supposed to be from. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 20:08, January 1, 2011 (UTC) It's not from an episode. I can't find it but I think it WAS fake. I N T I M A T E Get Together! (What?) I N T I M A T E Get Together! (That's it!) It's not a party. 2nd fake episode Please stop. Isabella and Lego Liker 22:46, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Ferbgor Trouble I see you are trying to add the "Ferbgor Trouble" page again. Please provide a link to the press release or Disney website where you found this information. If you cannot provide an official source for it, then you are adding fan fiction again and this would be about the third time you've done this. Fan fiction is not allowed on this wiki. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:46, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Last notice Since you are continuing to add fake episodes, the next time you do so, you will be blocked from editing for a week. The block will get longer the more you continue and will be applied to all IPs you use. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:38, January 30, 2011 (UTC)